Spiritheart's Story
by Mudstream
Summary: this is the story of my OC, Spiritheart.
1. prologue

A/N This is my first fanfic, so please be nice.

Prologue

It was late at night, the lights of Twolegplace shown brightly as a white she-cat walked out of a twoleg nest. She jumped onto the fence and stared out into the forest.

The grass parted to show a white tom with jet black paws walking toward the fence where the she-cat was sitting.

"Blackstar!" she said in delight. "You came."

As Blackstar jumped onto the fence, he replied, "Of course, Kaylee. Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, you have your clan to look after."

"My clan can take care of itself when it needs to."

"Oh...well...ummm," Kaylee stammered.

Blackstar turned to her, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just..."

"Just what?"

Kaylee looked at Blackstar right in the eyesn and said, "I am expecting your kits."

Blackstar started to purr. "I love you."

Kaylee was purring too. "I love you."

Well, what do you think?

BLACKSTAR: I am going to be a daddy!

KAYLEE: Hey! At least you don't have to go through morning sickness, mood swings, swelling, bloating, cramps,...may I continue?

BLACKSTAR: Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, wait what?

KAYLEE: uggh. Please review. 3 reviews would be appreciated.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Thanks for the reviews

Chapter 1

"Gotcha!" Spirit shouted. "I got you again Khirah!"

Spirit and Khirah were both white with black paws, just like their father. The only difference was that Spirit had Ice blue eyes, and Khirah had blood red eyes.

"You are a great sister, Spirit," said Khirah. "I never want you to leave home."

Just then, their mother called to them, "Girls, your father is here!"

As Spirit and Khirah ran outside, Blackstar was climbing over the fence.

"Father!" shouted Spirit.

"Hey girls," Blackstar called.

"We've been training to become warriors," said Khirah. "Wanna see?"

"I would love too, but I want to speak with your mother first okay?"

"Okay...Hey Spirit, let's go training some more!" Khirah shouted. Then the two sisters ran off together.

"Spirit, Khirah, could you please come here?" Kaylee called.

"Yes, Mother?" the two young she-cats called together.

"Your father wants to ask you something."

Spirit and Khirah looked up to Blackstar. With pride, he looked down at his daughters and asked, "Would one of you like to join ShadowClan and become a real warrior?"


	3. Chapter 2

A/N Sorry for not updating yesterday, but thanks for the reviews.

KAYLEE: um...I think that you need to apologize about something else.

BLACKSTAR: YEAH...wait, what?

KAYLEE: Uggh!

Chapter 2

Spirit and khirah were astonished. "For real?"

"Yes, but the clan is very strict about letting non-clan or half-clan cats into the clan," Blackstar replied, "So, we are going to see how well you survive, outside, in the cold, eating fresh-kill, and sleeping on the ground. Are we agreed?"

Spirit looked at her sister, then nodded.

"Good. We begin tomorrow at dawn," and with that, Blackstar jumped over the fence and disappeared into the forest.

'wow!' thought Spirit, 'I get the chance to join ShadowClan'

"Alright, you two, time to go to sleep, you need your strength for tomorrow," Kaylee called.

Sorry that it is so short.

KAYLEE: now, why did you forget us last chapter, I had a whole speech.

I had homework

BLACKSTAR: So homework is more important than us?

yes, homework is a part of life...you are a figment of my imagination.

BLACKSTAR: Oh yea

well, anyway, sorry that it is short, please review.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

'The girls seemed very excited to join ShadowClan' thought Blackstar as he got to the fence that separated the forest from the Twoleg nest. As he jumped over it, he noticed that neither Spirit, nor Khirah were around. "Where are the girls?" he asked Kaylee

"I don't know," she replied, "they were waiting for you, but then Spirit got bored, and she and Khirah ran off."

"Do you think that they would leave the yard?"

"No, I told them not to. They never disobey."

"Well, I guess that SOMEONE doesn't want to become a ShadowClan warrior."

Right away, both Spirit and Khirah ran out from under a nearby bush.

"we're ready." said Spirit.

"You blew our cover!" Khirah complained.

"Oh did I?" asked Blackstar.

"yes."

"Well, then, let's begin training."

A/N Sorry that I didn't update yesterday, and sorry that this is short. I will try to make it longer next chapter.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Task one," called Blackstar, "make sure that you are strong enough to protect your territory." He dropped into a battling stance. "An enemy patrol crosses the border, what do you do?"

"I would demand why they crossed the border, and if they wish that they see the leader, I would escort the leader of the patrol and send the others back to the border." Khirah replied.

Blackstar nodded and then looked at Spirit. "What would you do?"

"That would depend on if I was on a patrol or sent out of camp for some reason." she replied.

Blackstar looked impressed. 'no one answered like that since I was an apprentice.' he thought. "Alright, task two," he said getting his thoughts back to the test. "You are on a patrol with your mentor, and a rouge attacks and wounds him, what do you do?"

"I would drive him off the territory," Spirit answered.

"I would put the hurt on him!" shouted Khirah.

"Alright," said Blackstar, "next task..."

"Now your final task is very simple," Blackstar commeted. The many tasks went on all day, and the sun was setting. "Your final task is to sleep on moss nests out here."

"They have been made for you under the bush you were hiding in this morning," Kaylee pointed toward the bush by the fence with her tail.

Spirit and Khirah crawled under the bush and lied down onto the nests. Spirit thought that the moss was rather comfortable. 'In the morning, one of us will be a ShadowClan cat,' she thought. 'I can't wait.' Then she drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Spirit opened her eyes to find herself surrounded by stars. "Woah, where am I?" She looked ahead and saw a black cat with his pelt filled with stars. "Who are you?" Spirit asked.

"I am Nightstar. welcome to StarClan," the cat replied.

"Why am I here?"

"Your father was suppose to take over ShadowClan after I died. I sent a StarClan warrior to send the message, but after Blackstar recieved his nine lives, an evil cat named Tigerclaw attacked and took nine lives for himself. He took over your father's clan," Nightstar stated.

"I don't understand. Why are you telling me this?" Spirit wondered.

"You will know when it is time."

"But if Father isn't the clan leader, why is he bringing either Khirah or me to the clan? Wouldn't Tigerclaw despise us?" Spirit asked, recalling Blackstar telling her and her sister that most clan cats don't take kindly to kittypets.

"ShadowClan has been low on apprentices ever scince Brokentail was killed. Tigerclaw, now Tigerstar, allowed Blackstar, known to everyone else as Blackfoot, to search for rogues and loners to join. This came to Blackfoot's advantage. The first place he thought to go, was your twoleg nest." Nightstar explained. Then he started to disappear.

"Wait, I still don't understand!" Spirit called. Her eyes snapped open as sunlight eased under the bush. Spirit looked next to her and saw Khirah begin to stir. She then opened her red eyes.

"Today is the day, right?" she asked.

"Yup," Spirit replied to her sister. "ya nervous?"

"No!" Khirah denied.

"It's okay, I can hold your paw," Spirit mocked with a smile.

"RAAA!" Khirah playfully tackled her sister and they rolled out of the bush wrestling each other. Spirit landed on top, pinning Khirah to the ground.

"I win, yet again." Spirit laughed. She got off her sister and looked over where Kaylee was watching. "Hey, Mom!" She called, "how many wins does that make?"

"Twelve. You're doing great, Spirit!" her mother replied.

Spirit turned back to Khirah smiling.

"Good morning you two, did you sleep well?" Blackstar asked as he jumped over the fence to their garden.

"yes, Father." Spirit and Khirah said together.

"Now, you understand that only one of you can go, right?" Blackstar asked.

"Why?" Khirah questioned.

"If I bring both of you, the clan could get suspicious. And Tigerstar could hurt you both."

"Who is Tigerstar?" Khirah wondered.

Before Blackstar could answer, Spirit spoke up, "Tigerstar is a cat who took over ShadowClan when Father was to take leadership. He took his own nine lives after Father got his. But unlike him, Tigerstar recived his nine lives from the Dark Forest. The place where all evil cats go."

Blackstar was dumbfounded. "How do you know that?" he asked.

"Nightstar told me in a dream. He also said that you are known as Blackfoot to the rest of the clan." she replied.

Blackstar nodded, then he said, "Well, then, I have thought it over, and I have decided who would come with me to join ShadowClan."

Spirit and Khirah then sat next to each other and looked expectantly at their father.

"Now understand that whoever I choose is not picked by favoritism, but by strength, intelligence, and cleverness."

The she-cats nodded.

"The cat going with me is..."

CLIFFHANGER! You all will have to find out next time.

I greatly apologise for the very long wait. I have an excuse.

KAYLEE: What is it THIS time?

BLACKSTAR: I sooo can't believe that you interrupted me when I was going to say that

KAYLEE: Don't give away the surprise!

Aaaaaaaaaaanyway, the reason that I haven't updated was because my brother broke the computer, then I was suffering writer's block for a couple of weeks.

KAYLEE: So, as usual, review, and suggestions are greatly appreciated.

SPIRIT AND KHIRAH: Bye for now!

BLACKSTAR TO KAYLEE: there are little me's next to you. And they're girls.

KAYLEE: ugggh.


End file.
